Resurrection
by Jackson1967
Summary: How does a family believe that one of their twin daughters is dead? Is the twin really dead? Will the truth ever come out? Based in Season 7
1. Chapter 1

Title: Resurrection

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & Sofia Collins

Rating : K

Others : Miami team and Sofia's family

Summary : How does a family believe that one of their twin daughters is dead? Is the twin really dead? Will the truth ever come out? Based in Season 7

Chapter One

Sofia and Ryan were waking up one cool summer's morning and both were happy together over the past four years and Sofia knew how lucky she was to be happy with Ryan and knew that one of them would need to get up and check on their daughter Aurora in the next room as she would be waking up soon and Sofia had also told Ryan a secret.

Ryan had been told that Sofia's biological parents believed that she was dead just after she and her twin were born as one made it and the other supposedly didn't but they never knew that she was actually alive and well in Miami.

Sofia had been adopted a few weeks after she survived and was brought up in Boston by a loving family who raised Sofia as if she was their own daughter and Sofia met Ryan when she was 21yrs old and they began a relationship together in Miami when they both realised how much they loved each other six months into their relationship and Sofia told Ryan about her parentage which took him by surprise and he has never left her side since.

Ryan had been liked by Sofia's adoptive family as he thought that he wouldn't be but when he was, it surprised him a little but knew how happy Sofia was with him and there was only one thing Ryan had to do and that was to protect the one he loves deeply and their life was more perfect when their daughter Aurora Alexandra Wolfe was born in the third year of their relationship as they'd spoke of having children.

Sofia's parents had always wondered about their lost angel who had been taken from them within moments of being born until a phone call informed them of the sad truth that their daughter had survived but they had no idea where she was at that moment.

Ryan was feeding his one year old daughter from her bottle while Sofia got a shower to freshen up while unaware that her biological family had discovered the truth and were gonna try and locate their daughter but had no idea where to even begin looking for their baby girl.

Sofia wandered downstairs after her shower and was dressed, then saw Ryan changing their daughter as she giggled at her daddy in her own playful way when he then lifted Aurora up in his arms and smiled at Sofia who went over to Ryan and kissed him then Aurora who was happy where she was and chewing on Ryan's finger happily.

Can Sofia's biological family find their daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sofia and Ryan took their daughter Aurora to the park for a family day out together as a family as Sofia knew that it would be perfect and Ryan found a spot for them and once they were on the blanket, Ryan was holding Aurora in his arms as she giggled at the birds flying past.

Laura and Nick along with their daughter Kerry were also at the same park in the hopes that they might see their lost daughter who is identical to Kerry who thought that she saw her twin sister and told her parents who looked over at Sofia and Ryan when it dawned on Laura and Nick that this girl could be their daughter.

Sofia was leaning against Ryan's shoulder while their little princess was still giggling at what she could see as her mom and dad were happy together as they were now married as they tied the knot the month before and Laura wondered if she was looking at her daughter who she believed was dead but she couldn't help but wonder.

Ryan kissed his wife Sofia lovingly who kissed Ryan back with the same passion while Aurora clapped her hands in joy at seeing swans and ducks in the water as Ryan kept a tight hold of their daughter who was noticed by Laura, Nick and Kerry who thought this maybe was the missing piece of the puzzle.

Sofia took Aurora into her arms as Ryan then wrapped both arms around his family and kept them close to him when he told Sofia " Think we're being watched." as Sofia looked around and knew that Ryan was right and just shrugged it off as the only family she needed was right there as she was happy with Ryan and their young daughter.

As they watched from the distance, it made Laura realise that this girl was their other daughter as she had the exact same eyes as Kerry who wanted to make sure first that she was their family before diving head first.

Ryan got up and helped Sofia up with Aurora who was in her daddy's arms as they packed up their stuff into the sports bag that Sofia was carrying over her shoulders as she stayed in close to hubby Ryan and daughter Aurora who was chewing on her dummy as she then fell asleep on Ryan's chest.

Sofia and Ryan were now back home once again as Ryan put Aurora down for her afternoon nap and when he came back downstairs, only to find Sofia in the kitchen drinking a glass of water and held her in his embrace then asked her " You ok?".

Sofia then replied " Yeah and whoever those people were that watched us all uh creeped me out." as Ryan knew what she meant and replied " Wonder who they were but don't think on it." and Sofia nodded in reply and turned around, then kissed Ryan who returned the kiss.

Will Laura and Nick ever discover that Sofia is their deceased daughter?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Laura and Nick along with Kerry went to the MDPD to meet Lt. Horatio Caine and they told him about their daughter who they believed was dead and when Ryan,Sofia and Aurora came into the crime lab to see Alexx and Calleigh when Laura tells Horatio to find out if that the girl with the baby girl is their daughter.

Horatio sighed but agreed and went to find Ryan and Sofia and he found them in the locker room when he said " Sofia, you have to do a DNA test to see if that people in the interview room are your parents." when Ryan said " They watched us together at the park a few days ago and it creeped us out.".

Once the DNA was taken from Laura,Nick and Sofia which was being checked by Natalia while Horatio waited for the results and as the results printed out and Horatio took the paper only to discover that the DNA was indeed a match and went to tell Sofia and Ryan.

Ryan asked Horatio " What did the result say?" and Horatio then said " Laura and Nick McKenzie are Sofia's biological parents." which stunned Sofia who leant against Ryan's chest when Horatio left them alone to come to terms with it while he then told Laura and Nick that Sofia was their daughter.

Sofia was in shock after hearing what Horatio told them and it lead Sofia to tell Ryan " I don't want to speak to them not yet, I just can't." and Ryan replied " I understand sweetheart and you've got me and Aurora by your side." as Sofia nodded and hugged Ryan who returned the hug to his wife and softly kissed her forehead.

Laura and Nick were glad that they had found their daughter after so many years of not knowing the truth, when they saw their daughter walking past them with Ryan and Aurora who was in her daddy's arms sucking on her dummy.

Ryan understood why Sofia didn't want to speak with her real parents and he knew that it was a lot to take in but he watched her thinking, when he walked over to her and held her in his arms and comforted her in the only way he knew how and Sofia leant against his shoulder.

Sofia turned around and wanted a proper hug from Ryan who was happy to and as he held Sofia in his arms, he knew that there was so many unanswered questions but he didn't want to say anything to Sofia who was dealing with the revelation from Horatio back at the lab.

Later that night once things had calmed down a little, Sofia and Ryan were in bed as Sofia was leaning against Ryan's chest and tells him " I love you.", when Ryan replies " I love you too." and Sofia sighed knowing how much of a shock it had been to her and also to Ryan.

Ryan knew that they both needed time to come to terms with the events that had happened and Ryan hoped that things would be ok but time was on their side for now at least as they were unaware of what would happen a few days from now.

Few days later, Laura and Nick came face to face with Sofia and try to take her back with them when Ryan intervened and pulled Sofia from them, as Laura spoke " Sofia, you are coming home with us." when Sofia then said " I am not going with you as my life is here with Ryan and our daughter so just leave me alone." when Laura slapped Sofia as Ryan got angry and harshly warned Laura to back off.

Sofia watched as Ryan defended her and it made her love him even more and when he walked over to Sofia, he embraced her in his protective arms and kissed her passionately proving that she belonged to him and only him.

What happens next?


End file.
